I Don't Love You
by SunflowerSnow
Summary: This is a story of Gilbert & Ivan's experiences with each other in Russia's home. From love to hate and all the confusion in between before an ultimate end.
1. Prologue

_This story is a pairing of the characters Russia(Ivan) and Prussia(Gilbert) from Axis Powers Hetalia. In other words, it contains gay themes. Do not continue if this is not what you were looking for. It is purely fanfiction and is not related to the comic or animation at all. It is also barely - if at all, based on real history._  
_I hope you enjoy reading! :)_

* * *

It began when he spotted the man sitting on a bench alone. Had Gilbert known, he would have kept walking; but there was a sadness in the man that struck him funny. The weather was chilly at sun rise, and even the birds were still sleeping.  
Ivan sat stoic, silently observing the world pass without him, awakening almost. He was in a quiet place, with quiet people and quiet lives. The bench was cold and the man kept his jacket wrapped close.

Ruffling his hair, the Prussian man cautiously approached and sat at the other end of the bench. He could see his breath freeze as it left the confines of his body, and nervously he slowly turned his gaze to the tall blond man.  
"Good morning."  
There was a pause as Ivan's purple eyes fell upon the source of the new voice. Noise.  
"Da, Good morning."  
Gilbert felt the words like ice as a shiver went down his spine. Quickly he wrapped his arms over his chest, hands under his arms.  
"How are you?" The words felt awkward as he spoke.  
"Good. You?" The Russian accent was thick.  
"Fine... My name is Gilbert."

Ivan looked at him, a smile appearing on his solemn face. "I know. You may call me Ivan."  
Gilbert chuckled. _So, he did remember him._ "I remember you."  
The Russian turned away, looking as the street started to once again come to life.

"This world. It is always changing, Gilbert. Soon we will be nothing but stories, names, history. And eventually... We will not exist even in that."

The pale man swallowed hard. His crimson eyes looking down at his shoes as he quietly moved his foot in the left over snow.  
**"Not me. I'll be remembered... Forever."**


	2. 1: Displaced

_This story is a pairing of the characters Russia(Ivan) and Prussia(Gilbert) from Axis Powers Hetalia. In other words, it contains gay themes. Do not continue if this is not what you were looking for. It is purely fanfiction and is not related to the comic or animation at all. It is also barely - if at all, based on real history._  
_I hope you enjoy reading! :)_

* * *

_Present, Winter, After World War 2_

The morning sun shown down in a dark room. The walls were painted a deep royal rouge, one that seemed to seep into you like blood. With age it's color had faded, and the furniture was a beautiful dark cherry wood with golden handles, knobs and trimmings. The window was open, letting a cool breeze waft in from the nearby hillside. Pale, faded cream curtains were pulled slightly open and gently moving.  
**"I... I hate you! Why won't you just let me go? You're horrible!"**  
Ivan looked up at him, his face emotionless, dark and lost. He didn't want it to come to this point – he never thought that those he cherished so much would eventually hate him and want only to leave him.

A heavy fist shot down against the table as the Russian suddenly stood to his full height.  
**"Stop! Just stop! You can't leave me! Everyone..."** Ivan's head lowered and his shoulders caved in as he shook; shook with rage, sadness, and all the loneliness of years gone by.  
Gilbert couldn't help but tense up. This was like suicide. To ask for freedom from such a man. He knew that now that it was too late. Moving in had been the worst decision of his life.  
**"Let me go. You and I both know I never wanted to be here in the first place."** Gilbert had to stay strong.  
**"I never said you could leave. Don't you see? Everything I've ever done for you – for Toris, Raivis and Eduard, it is because I care. All of Mother Russia cares."** With a look of disgust, Ivan let his gaze fall on Gilbert. **"Why must you be so ungrateful?"**  
Gilbert swallowed hard, rage swelling in his gut. He wanted to fight back. He wanted to break free. But here, as he stood before this taller man... the one man he hated with all of his being – he couldn't. Was it fear? Fear of a man... because Ludwig could not save him in this man's home? This room. It began to feel smaller. Darker. Smothering.  
Ivan glared at him, not sure what to do. All he knew was that he had to have control. He needed Gilbert to stay. Yes – this man would never leave him.  
**"I have work to do. This issue will have to be dealt with another time. But now – no. So go back to your room."** He ordered, his voice deep – powerful, he was trying to control himself. Control the rage.

Gilbert clenched his teeth, he wanted to scream. But he turned and walked back to the door, slamming it behind him in protest. How could his country have been split up like this? How could Russia be in control of him? It was horrifying. To know that his home had been split. Some to West Germany, some to Poland, and the most terrifying – some to Russia.  
He didn't want to be here. Freedom to be one's own country... that was what he wanted. That was what he needed. Sulking, the light haired man returned to his given room, ignoring Toris as he walked past him. The brunette only looked at him sadly, **_"You tried..."_** Was all he heard from the man.  
His room was painted a dark purple, similar faded cream curtains covered windows and cherry wood furniture filled the room.** "This place... It's so old."** Gilbert mumbled to himself. There was little belongings he'd been allowed to keep here. Clothes, precious trinkets, very few books, and his only photo of his brother was something he'd secretly brought with him. The bed in the room was large, but in such a space it seemed small. The bedding had been remade by Toris – the one man who actually took care of the place. Sitting down, he looked around himself, before sighing and laying down on his side, letting out a light sneeze. Today had been long. One thing he did know was that he had a dim dark future ahead of him in such a place if he stayed here. The wall being built between him and his brother made that only more apparent.  
In time though... Gilbert drifted off to sleep.


	3. 2: Nightmares

_This story is a pairing of the characters Russia(Ivan) and Prussia(Gilbert) from Axis Powers Hetalia. In other words, it contains gay themes. Do not continue if this is not what you were looking for. It is purely fanfiction and is not related to the comic or animation at all. It is also barely - if at all, based on real history._  
_Haha~ Finally got a second chapter up. I was a bit worried about what to write... but it came to me. ;)_

* * *

_May, 1945_

_The air was cold and there was a ringing sound in his ears. He felt dazed, confused, and then he heard his brother yelling in protest. 'Ludwig?'_  
_Where was he? Opening his eyes painfully, he saw his brother being forced away as he sat against the outer wall of a crumbling building. This was the nightmare. Again and again. Why couldn't he have stopped all of this? He was strong wasn't he? But now... no, now he had been crushed by an alliance they had thought could be conquered. All because of that fucking Austrian born German man who said he could lead them to a brighter future._  
_"Ludwig... Ludwig...!"_  
_A harsh cough came out of his weak lungs. He could taste the blood in his mouth as he tried to move. Too weak._  
_"Gilbert!...No! Gilbert!" The voice rang out. The smokey crumbling world around him was swallowed in darkness, and suddenly he was in free fall.  
_

_Present, Winter After WW2  
_

With a violent jerk, Gilbert sat up from his resting spot, choking and gasping for breath.  
**"Gilbert? Gilbert, you are okay?"** It was that thick Russian accent again.  
Kneeling next to his bed was Ivan, his blond hair somewhat ruffled from sleeping, and beautiful purple eyes were obviously filled with worry. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and his boxers and it seemed like he'd just gotten out of bed. Gilbert felt a whole new level of sick and was even more angry and creeped out that Ivan had been in his room... the question was – how long had he been here?  
**"What the hell are yo—Why are yo—what god damn time is it fuc—what? Get out!"** The albino was flustered, having just awoken and having broken into a cold sweat during his nightmare.  
Ivan stood up, only to lean closer over Gilbert, putting a hand on his forehead, and looking at him seriously. **"Again. It was that again."** He grumbled, his worried look, changing into a more critical one, cold. Suffocating. It was smothering Gilbert, and quickly the pale man looked away whilst trying to hold back a cough.  
Before he knew it though, there was blood seeping out of his mouth. **"Ah.."** The blood dripped into his hand as a disgusting feeling crawled in his stomach. Before the albino could even react though, a strong hand pushed him down and another grabbed the hand stained with blood. Gilbert looked up at Ivan, panic stricken.  
**"Get off me!"** He howled, only to quickly be shut up.

Ivan had moved over him, one leg between his and his arms holding down the Prussian man's. Purple eyes looked intently upon the crimson stained lips that matched the albino's angry and frightened eyes; those which made him look like a wild animal. Out of impulse perhaps, or curiosity – as the man yelled and struggled, he had leaned in even closer and covered Gilbert's rampaging lips with his own.  
The blood. It was warm, with a deep metallic flavor. Ivan kissed him slightly more passionately and rough. Meanwhile Gilbert felt digest and hatred course through him. Hatred because of who it was... and disgust because he was enjoying it. The silver haired man thrashed as much as possible, only to have Ivan suddenly release him and get off of him. Looking up, the Prussian could see the Russian's lowered eyes and mischievously evil smile. Blood stained his lips, and he happily licked it up as he turned away and left the room without a word.  
Gilbert shuddered. What had just happened? He'd been here for some time without anything occurring - avoiding when he thought the man might become dangerous, but here... Ivan's obvious concern had just like that suddenly turned into a fascination and sadistic craving for... his blood. It was like something in him had just, snapped.  
Gilbert locked his door that night, and changed into pajamas after cleaning his face an hands. He still had horrible wounds from what had happened...

Sleeping didn't come so easily this time. Not now that he had thoughts on his mind of waking up again to the tall mysterious man looking down upon him with that cruel stare and evil smile.


	4. 3: Hopelessness

_This story is a pairing of the characters Russia(Ivan) and Prussia(Gilbert) from Axis Powers Hetalia. In other words, it contains gay themes. Do not continue if this is not what you were looking for. It is purely fanfiction and is not related to the comic or animation at all. It is also barely - if at all, based on real history._  
_  
WARNING. This chapter does contain semi adult material! Do not continue unless you're old enough! There's a reason it's rated M._

* * *

It had been a long night. One filled with nightmares and strange dreams, then awakening in fear of seeing Ivan over him again. When the morning finally came, Gilbert was in a horrible mood. He got cleaned and ready for the day, ready to spend most of it doing what was possible to avoid the oddity that was the Russian man. So he decided to explore his new home, one that he currently was not aloud to go outside of. There had been blizzards recently, and Ivan's leaders didn't want him to try to escape past the wall that was being built. The wall that separated him from that he held most dear.  
The albino made his way to the library, passing by Eduard who was again reading in his usual corner of a hallway near one of the windows. Maybe it was this man's way of escaping. To read of places far away, and glance to the outside world hoping one day he would be free. For now though, Gilbert knew the man stayed to keep his younger brother Raivis safe.  
It still baffled him that Raivis was so short in stature. He heard once though that because Ivan abused him so much and often patted him on the head, the young Latvian man's height had been stunted. He was the shortest of the bunch by far, and although he seemed pretty normal and sweet; if Ivan was around, he would start shivering. Obviously years in this home had scared him deeply. Often though Toris was the one who was used and abused the most.  
Perhaps it was because he purposely suffered for the others to keep them safe? The man cleaned and cared for most of the household, and even cooked their meals. Late at night though Gilbert could hear his cries and moans from somewhere within the household. That was the real nightmare.  
How could some place that seemed so calm and almost peaceful during the day hold such dark and evil things at night? One could never judge this book by it's cover.

Gilbert wandered, heading towards the library, cautious of every step he took. When he got there though, he stopped at the doorway. There were voices coming from inside. He considered quickly walking away, but decided that it might be good to know more about what he was truly dealing with. So silently Gilbert looked in through the cracked open door. The library was dark, it's curtains pulled closed and letting in very dim light. There were lanterns though, above a worn out fireplace at the far right of the room and in the middle of the room facing the fireplace were two plush dark red chairs and again a deep dark wood round table between them. Gilbert was quickly shocked by the sight his eyes landed upon, and swallowed hard – trying to hold back the sick feeling in his stomach.  
Ivan was sitting in one of the chairs, his face looking only ever so slightly amused. Before him stood Raivis, his golden hair a slight mess of waves, and a light blush upon his face. He was holding his shirt up, exposing his bare flesh to Ivan, erotically running his fingers over his stomach.  
Gilbert didn't know what to think. Was he mad? Disgusted? Or was this... Jealousy? All he knew was that his heart was pounding in his chest, and his breath was catching a little in his throat. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to see this. Then he saw Raivis begin to pull at his belt, and suddenly Ivan's purple eyes landed on Gilbert. A smirk appeared on his face, one very much so like the night before. The Latvian's pants dropped down to his ankles and the Prussian jerked away from the door, quickly running back down the hallway. He wanted to destroy everything in this home. He wanted to fix things, and help the people here. He wanted to run away.  
Before long the pale Prussian found himself running into Toris. The Lithuanian was silently cleaning a side table and dusting a lamp.  
**"Toris!"**  
The brunette looked up at him, somewhat surprised to see Gilbert so flustered. **"Um, yes?"**  
**"Right now – in the library. Ivan is.. He's doing something awful to Raivis!"** Gilbert blurted out.  
Toris' eyes suddenly grew dim and withdrawn. He frowned, and turned back to his work. **"I see."** Was all he mumbled.  
Gilbert felt the rage build in his throat. He felt like his head was going to explode, and his hands balled up into fists. **"Well? Aren't you going to do something?"** He yelled, unable to control himself.  
Toris looked up at him, shaking his head. **"What? What can I do?"** The man looked defeated. He'd gone through this time and time again. It made no difference. **"Nothing. Nothing can be done Gilbert. You need to accept that. This is his house, his rules. He does what he wants, when he wants, to whomever he wants. You're just lucky he hasn't chosen you yet."** Toris' words were a harsh reality that Gilbert hadn't come to realize yet.  
This was hell. Living hell.

Gilbert fists shook at his sides, and he kept from smashing something only by shouting at Toris with an exasperated **"Grah!"** Then he turned away and went towards the living room, thoughts jumbled in his head that he couldn't quite grasp or get rid of. The Prussian sat down roughly in one of the plush chairs and rested his head on his left hand. He looked around himself and spotted a painting on the wall to his left. It was a younger painting of Ivan. Gilbert had seen a lot more recent paintings, but very little of Ivan in his youth. He seemed happy, child like. Something he'd seen similarly in Ivan's eyes when he was concerned about the albino.  
**"Why... are you so screwed up?"** The words came out softly, confused and filled with pity.  
Gilbert sat up, looking away from the painting and tried to regain his composure. **"No. I won't pity someone as hideous as him."** He told himself, trying to hold onto the feeling of anger. Just then, the door slowly opened and the devil himself stepped in.

**"Talking to yourself. Now I am wondering if you should be left alone."** Ivan chuckled, walking over to to couch and sitting down. **"Please, come, sit here with me da?"** He said, more of a command than truly asking. Gilbert stood and walked over to the tall Russian who looked up at him expectantly. He hesitated, but decided that protesting would likely result in worse things. So he sat down between the arm of the couch and the Russian.  
**"Gilbert. You are having nightmares yeah?"** There was a sad tone in his voice...  
The Prussian glared at him. Just a little bit ago this man had been molesting Raivis. Now he was acting concerned for him?  
**"Yes. But that's not your concern."** The words were cold. If he could help it – Ivan would have nothing to do with his life.  
**"Hm. But you live in my home, and I will always be caring for and concerning myself with those who live here."** His eyes were kind, but serious, and he leaned slightly closer to Gilbert. **"You are not allowed to keep me from your room Prussian."**  
Gilbert felt chills in his body. He swallowed hard. **"I... I have a right to privacy."** He stammered, feeling confused that the Russian could make him feel so nervous.  
**"And I have a right to your privacy."** Ivan smirked, moving one arm over to the arm rest, leaning closer and looking Gilbert in the eyes. **"Among other things."** He whispered, kissing Gilbert roughly on the lips as he pulled one knee over Gilbert's lap, straddling him and trapping him on the couch. Gilbert was panicking, he had no way to escape the man. So he pulled away from the kiss and tried to push Ivan off of him. A futile attempt as the Russian grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head, holding them with only one hand.  
**"Stop this! Get off me!"** Gilbert shouted, only to be forcefully kissed again as he struggled. Ivan used his free arm to unbutton the Prussian's dress shirt, exposing his stomach and chest. His cold hands moving upward toward Gilbert's chest, sending chills all the way down his spine. He hated this man. He hated him so much.

Ivan suddenly stopped kissing him and looked at Gilbert who only sent back looks of sheer hatred. The blond smiled, planting a kiss on his forehead and standing up, letting Gilbert go. **"I think we understand each other better now. I will see you at dinner."** Just like that, the Russian left.  
Gilbert was flabbergasted. Here he sat on the couch, chest exposed, trying to process what just happened. Then when his senses came back he realized, his shirt was still open. Embarrassed and feeling dirty, he quickly re-buttoned himself.

When he got to the last button and started tucking it back in his pants – he found something disturbing.

He was turned on.


	5. 4: Disgust

_This story is a pairing of the characters Russia(Ivan) and Prussia(Gilbert) from Axis Powers Hetalia. In other words, it contains gay themes. Do not continue if this is not what you were looking for. It is purely fanfiction and is not related to the comic or animation at all. It is also barely - if at all, based on real history._  
_  
WARNING. This chapter does contain adult material! Do not continue unless you're old enough! There's a reason it's rated M._

* * *

He couldn't stand it. How had this happened? How could something so vile happen?

Gilbert sat in the bathroom on the closed toilet seat. The door locked as he sat there looking down at himself. Before him was his legs, his thighs, the boxers covering them, and what eventually lead to the raging tent he'd created for himself there. The Prussian was embarrassed beyond words as he sat there with his pants down at his ankles. He let one leg free of them so he could spread his legs wider.  
_'Think of something. Anything.'_ The man told himself, trying anything to keep from falling to the animal instinct to touch himself. There were no words to describe the disbelief he had that it had all be caused by that fucking Russian man. A man! Of all things!  
Thoughts of kittens dying, the worst food in the world, anything he tried just didn't work. When he tried his old method of thinking of Russia with that evil smile, it only made things even worse. Gilbert felt like he was going to go crazy.

Suddenly there was a knocking sound at the door which caused the albino to start a little.  
**"Gilbert? Dinner will be starting in 20 minutes. Please do not be late."** It was Toris. Immediately there were foot steps as the man walked away.  
Gilbert looked back at his erection. There was no way he could get rid of this in time without... A blush crossed his face as he scowled at his shorts. So. This was his fate. Perhaps Ivan had done this on purpose. _'I'll bet he's laughing his ass off right now.'_

Defeated, the Prussian pulled his boxers down lower until it revealed all of himself. It was high at attention and he licked his lips a little as his hand moved to his cock, wrapping his fingers around it as he slowly began to stroke himself. His head dropped back as he bit his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. Thoughts of Ivan made their way into his mind. Gilbert imagined being kissed so roughly again, then of the Russian's hands on his body – cold fingers caressing his skin. He imagined being in Latvia's place, exposing himself like that to accept the abuse of lust.

The Prussian started stroking himself faster, occasionally rubbing the tip especially to help bring himself to that ending. It was in sight as his heart was beating hard in his chest and his breath was hot. His moans muffled by his lips as he did his best to keep almost perfectly quiet. Nobody could know about this. Nobody.

He stroked his dick, but found himself unable to completely come to what he wanted. What he craved. So in his lust, he got down on his knees and bent over the toilet seat, boxers and pants now holding onto only one ankle as he stroked himself more. He licked and sucked on the fingers of his free hand before letting it make it's way to his ass. He'd never really liked this before... but he was desperate. Breathing hard, he rubbed his fingers against his entrance and then slid one in. It forced him to gasp a little before he bit his lip again and started to pump it in and out. His stroking hand moving up and down furiously at the same time before the Prussian was suddenly hit with that sweet climax. Shuddering, the load of gooey white cum shot against the floor, sticking to the base of the toilet and Gil's hand. Eyes glazed from pleasure, his breath was hot and slowing.

It took him a moment to clean up, flushing the cleaned up evidence and fixing himself again. Regaining his cool composure. There it was again. That feeling of disgust he had as he looked at himself in the mirror. He washed his hands. Three times.

Now it was time to face them all again. Time to quietly eat... and be devoured by those hungry violet eyes.


	6. 5: Delicious

_This story is a pairing of the characters Russia(Ivan) and Prussia(Gilbert) from Axis Powers Hetalia. In other words, it contains gay themes. Do not continue if this is not what you were looking for. It is purely fanfiction and is not related to the comic or animation at all. It is also barely - if at all, based on real history._  
_WARNING. This chapter does contain semi adult material! Do not continue unless you're old enough! There's a reason it's rated M._

* * *

The walk down the hallways had seemed long and almost painful. Gilbert spent as much of that time preparing himself to behave normal and to stay as far away from the blonde as possible.  
After what he had just done – we didn't want the man coming anywhere near him.

Wandering down to the dining room, he could smell Toris' delicious cooking already. Well, there was a limit to how delicious the Prussian really felt the food was – but it was good to be a little bit optimistic. He found the large doors, which he had no doubts that they were twice as tall as him or more, and hesitantly moved to open them. But with a pull and a swing, the door was open and three sets of eyes fell upon him.

The dining room was massive with dusty chandeliers and candle sticks. Cob webs had made their way into the nooks and crannies, this room Toris seemed to ignore. Or maybe he was just never able to make it in here before some other mess appeared elsewhere? Other than that, there were hardwood floors, creaky with age and popular foot paths. The furniture was similar in here as the other rooms – dark wood. Gilbert couldn't imagine trying to move this massive table into this room, perhaps it had been built in here. The chairs were cushioned with long unused red fabric and tarnished gold trim.

'_This place really has become a dump…' _He couldn't help but thinking as he closed the door behind him and made his way to his seat to the right of Ivan – trying not to glance up at the faded dirty wall paper or the massive paintings of the Russian man's _'family'_. He wished that Eduard had decided to sit there, but the man has chosen to sit on the left, with Latvia between him and the Russian. Prick.

Uncomfortably, he sat down, looking up to see that the Latvian had been looking at him, only to look down. He had a large bruise on his cheek that made Gil's blood boil. Abuse. Why did there always have to be abuse? You would think that the Russian would as least be grateful to the boy for participating in his disgusting games.

The albino glanced towards Ivan. The man was sitting relaxed in his chair, leaning closer to Gilbert now that he was there.

Clatter. Clatter. Toris came into the room, pushing a dining cart and wearing an apron. It was stacked with silver platters and dishes. Before long, the Lithuanian had laid everything out and served everyone before taking off his apron and sitting beside Gilbert. This man was certainly the trained bitch in the house.

"**So. H-how are y-y-you s-settling i-i-in**?" Everyone was surprised that the Latvian had spoken up, especially to Gilbert. The Prussian felt however that it was likely the Russian had spoken to him beforehand about making this dinner all the more awkward. He was the only one with a truly expectant look in his eyes as he sat there, silver ware in hands and a mouth full of food.

Gilbert couldn't really reject the question. He ought to behave and try to get through the dinner as easily as possible. Looking at the Latvian was hard though when the first thoughts that came to mind were the Russian's cruel smile, the bruising, and Raivis naked.  
**"Well. I suppose all is well. I have a roof, a place to sleep and hot meals. That is a luxury in its self in this country. Isn't it Ivan?"** He said, his tone sweet with hidden daggers.

Ivan didn't even twitch. He just calmly finished what he was chewing on and wiped his mouth with a napkin before responding. **"Mother Russia does all she can to provide for her children."**Was all he said.

This pissed off the Prussian, so he turned to Raivis and gave him a concerned look.

"**Raivis. What in the world happened to your face?"**

Everyone got tense… except Ivan.

"**I… I… I hurt m-m-m-myself."** Raivis choked out, it seemed he was holding back tears already.

Gilbert looked to Ivan, who looked up at him and that single stare of purple eyes gave him chills. Now he could tell he was in deep shit. Toris, Eduard and Raivis all went back to their meals, obviously tense – but knowing that acting like nothing was happening would only better their positions in the moment.

A large Russian hand had snaked under the table and gripped the albino's leg painfully. Meanwhile the Prussian was in a trance, the hairs on his neck standing up as he locked eyes with his captor. Ivan had that wicked smile upon his face. He certainly wasn't pleased – but he was amused about some evil thought that had popped in his head.

And that smile was all it took.

With a flush of red, he quickly realized his member was throbbing again, and the Russian hand was only inches away. At the dinner table of all places! And he couldn't just stand up and walk away – it would be more obvious to the other three. He could only pray that Ivan didn't slide his hand up… but it was too late.

"**Mff...!"** Gilbert let out a muffled, surprised noise as he had looked away and put a fork full of food in his mouth.

Toris smiled. **"I'm so glad you like the food."**

Gilbert could only nod sheepishly and make more pleased _'MmmMmm!'_sounds. Nobody realized though that Ivan had his hand gripped around as much of Gilbert's buldge as possible.

**"Da. So delicious!"** Ivan said with a pleased tone, forking more food, and rubbing more cock.

This had to be the worst dinner ever.

* * *

Really sorry you've had to wait so long. I hope to keep up with this and eventually make it a complete story.  
Don't be afraid to message me and bug me for more!

*Oh, and please comment if you're enjoying it so I know if I ought to continue or not~

\(' u ')

- SunflowerSnow


	7. 6: Violence

_This story is a pairing of the characters Russia(Ivan) and Prussia(Gilbert) from Axis Powers Hetalia. In other words, it contains gay themes. Do not continue if this is not what you were looking for. It is purely fanfiction and is not related to the comic or animation at all. It is also barely - if at all, based on real history._  
_WARNING. This chapter does contain abuse! Do not continue unless you feel comfortable. You have been warned._

* * *

The dinner had continued like this, the embarrassment of it all was almost intolerable. How Eduard, Raivis and Toris didn't notice immediately was beyond him. But the Prussian couldn't stand for Ivan's appetite. He couldn't stand the fact that his body was reacting to it either. With a cold look in his red eyes, Gilbert lowered his hand and gripped the one that was so rudely invading his space. Ivan's hands were scarred, large, warm, and strong. His fingers had been eagerly teasing and torturing him, running up the length of his shaft and teasing the head through the fabric of his pants. Chills had been running through his body. But he had to convince himself it was wrong. He wouldn't let himself be manipulated like this.

Using what strength he had and giving Ivan a stern look, he gripped and shoved away the Russian's affection. For a moment, Ivan seemed disappointed. But his eyes turned cold just as quickly. **"Boys. Take your food to the kitchen and finish it there. I need to have a discussion with Gilbert regarding his behavior." **Raivis, Eduard and Toris all looked up at Ivan, the anxiety showing in their body language before realizing they weren't the ones in trouble. Then they fell on him. Gilbert looked back at them with shock. Was Ivan really doing this? Treating them like children? He stood up, a scowl on his face as he glared at Ivan, unable to control the vicious words that came next. **"**_**Du Hurensohn**_**! I am not some little kid that needs a scolding. I am Prussian! You are nothing but a gutless perv****ert! **_**V**__**erpiss dich**_**!****"**

Eduard, and Toris stood up, Raivis was shaking terribly – almost unsure for a moment as to what he should do. But Eduard forced him to his feet before all three of them picked up their plates and started leaving. **"Where are you going?!" **Gilbert called after them, the adrenaline that had been fueling his outburst was about to run out. The kitchen door shut behind the three and Gil's blood ran cold. They had abandoned him with this monster.

Ivan finished what was on his plate before setting down his silverware. He took a sip of wine from the glass Toris had poured for him. Then calmly wiped his mouth with his napkin; setting it on the table and looking up at Gilbert. Gilbert had seen this man angry before. It seemed like nothing now compared to what was going on in Ivan's eyes. Not only had he pissed him off, but those violet eyes were empty, void; threatening to swallow him up. Silence filled the empty grand dining room. Before he could react, the Russian was on his feet, gripped him by the throat and slammed him down on the table. Dishes crashed to the floor, shattering among scraps of food.

Gilbert tried to grip at the broad hand around his throat. This man was so strong, he didn't even need two hands to pin him down; the other hanging idly at Ivan's side. The air had been knocked from his body, and now he gasped for oxygen. The seconds felt like minutes, then hours. His vision was becoming blurred as tears formed in his eyes. He struggled, kicked, and punched at Ivan; each hit becoming weaker. The man just looked at him. Never had he felt this much terror in his life. Then Ivan let go. Like a fish that had been taken out of water only to be tossed back in, Gilbert sucked in air like his life depended on it. Tears were running down his face. He stood up and stumbled back away from Ivan, knocking over chairs as he tried to get his baring.  
Adjusting his sleeve, Ivan looked up at him. **"Don't you ever disrespect me like that again."**  
Gilbert quickly nodded, feeling like throwing up. To think, he had masturbated to the thought of this monster. His hands touched the now bruised flesh of his neck. If Ivan had wanted to, he could have crushed his throat. That would have been the end of it.

Gilbert turned and ran from the room. He could hear Ivan call after him, but he had to run. His feet only took him so far though. Down the stairs and out the back door he went, into the cold of the snow outside; through the back yard and field to the barbed wire fence. _'I can't stay here. I have to leave.' _The thoughts rushed, but as soon as he reached that fence his legs seemed to collapse under him. He had nowhere to run to. Police would catch him, the locals would turn him in; or he would die in this snowy wasteland. He would be alone, cold and eventually forgotten. Even if he did make it, the other countries would only return him; the rotten Russian man feigning innocence on the matter. He had nothing but his word, something that his people and the other countries had long since lost trust in.

Reaching up he grabbed hold of the barbed wire fence, a metal barb ripping into the palm of his hand; and he cried.

After a while he laid in the cold earth, his face hot from tears, his throat sore and voice hoarse from sobbing and being choked. Gilbert wanted nothing more than to see his brother again – or die here. He blacked out in the cold snow, letting it wrap around him like a blanket. Hearing dogs and shouts in the wind as his consciousness faded in and out. Someone had found him. A thick old jacket was wrapped around him that smelled of dust and borscht as he was picked up and taken back to the house. He heard desperate, tear muffled whispers as someone carried him.

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please. I'm sorry."_

* * *

Well. I know it's been like, 2 years. Please – forgive me. But here is the next chapter.

I'll admit that for a while I had lost interest in writing this. Luckily I found it again, and I've already got ideas for the next chapter.  
Sorry if it seems a little dark, and that there isn't any you-no-what. I'm just trying to develop their relationship a bit more.  
I hope you enjoyed reading this!

_**Please give me feedback / reviews.**_

Translations:  
_Du Hurensohn_ - "You son of a bitch."  
_V__erpiss dich_ - "Piss off / Fuck off."

(Oui, sorry if my German is shit.)


	8. 7: Clocks

_This story is a pairing of the characters Russia(Ivan) and Prussia(Gilbert) from Axis Powers Hetalia. In other words, it contains gay themes. Do not continue if this is not what you were looking for. It is purely fanfiction and is not related to the comic or animation at all. It is also barely - if at all, based on real history.  
_

* * *

_June,__ 1932_

_A Memory_

Two young men stood, gazing out the window of the office room. It was the home of Ludwig. Outside their window which stood three stories up was a crowd of men and women with signs and angered spirits. Already it had been over two years since the stock market had crashed in New York. It had been a catalyst for the whole world. The global economy was in the can, and thousands of people cried out in agony as they lost their livelihoods and no longer could feed their families or keep their homes.

**"What have the numbers raised to now brother?"** The albino asked. His eyes were tired from a lack of sleep. His clothes were getting old and worn, even his shoes had holes in them. To think a young man like himself could be in a position like this. But since the war had ended, everything had gone downhill. As far as the Germans were concerned though it was effectively much worse a situation for them and their people thanks to the debts they owed from the war being compounded by the global economy. Gilbert and Ludwig had both been barely able to make money. What use was working so hard when they received almost nothing for it? It was hard enough to feed yourself let alone pay your debts. Yet they kept working.

**"There are over six million unemployed now." **The tall blonde replied. Ludwig's clothes were not in quite as poor shape as Gilbert's were, but that was only because the German man usually kept his uniform for certain occasions. But you could see in his eyes that he had become weary of the whole situation. Especially by the sheer number of Cuckoo Clocks he had been making. **"I have been creating as many jobs as I can. But it is hard to keep those businesses afloat when there is no money to be had."** Sullen, he moved back to his desk which was covered in papers, wood, tools and an unfinished clock he had been working on. Behind his desk were stacks of parts and clocks in different states of being finished. **"Soon enough ****our people are going to be champion clock makers." **Gilbert almost cracked a smile at his own words, his eyes hovering for a moment over the crowd before he turned to follow. Ludwig didn't appreciate the joke.

Looking at this room only made their situation more evident. It was obvious that Ludwig had been forced to sell quite a few things. Where once the walls were lined with metals, fine paintings and decor there was only faded wall paper. His furniture was gradually disappearing as well. Where once there had been fancy recliners, side tables, and foot stools in front of his fire-place, only a simple wooden stool sat. At least he still had his desk and chair though. Some things were still necessary. **"And what of the recent elections? I hear that Austrian man and his party has been doing well." **Gilbert asked, standing next to Ludwig's desk as his brother sorted through papers he had strewn about. Ludwig smiled.

**"He is still promising to overturn the Treaty of Versailles. I hope to god he's serious if he does get into power. Right now the Nazi party's favor is only growing. He already has 40 of the electorate votes." **Ludwig told him.

Gilbert sighed. **"If anyone can help our people, I'll be glad for it."**

Little did they know what was to come.

* * *

Just a little peek into Pre-WW2 and Hitler's rise to power.

I want to thank my friends, as well as the kind Welcome Back of Krolik.  
(You brought a smile to my face and I really appreciated it~)

More to come!


End file.
